zootopia_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Differences between the Continuities
This is a list of differences between this alternate continuity and the film canon. About these differences While the story runs the same way for the most part, there are differences, especially in regard to the fact that Nick's relationship with Judy is very much established as romantic on both ends from the start. Differences between this continuity and the movie continuity *Characters from outside Disney films like Robin Hood, The Lion King and The Fox and the Hound appear. They are remade as anthros in the Zootopia style. *While all prey mammals in this continuity remain herbivores, the predators, all of them, are omnivorous, having learned and adapted to eating fruits, vegetables and grains alongside meat. *The mammals raise various birds like chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese and quail for the predators to eat. There are also fictional hybrid creatures, akin to those featured in Avatar: The Last Airbender, created by PrinceBalto for the predators to use as meat animals. *Nick's parents are both present in the film and a prominent part of the story. They are Robin and Marian from Robin Hood. *A romance between Nick and Judy is a major part of the story. The romantic feelings build as they work together to solve the case. By the time Bellwether is found out and taken to prison, they officially become a couple. *Nick knows Gazelle personally, as she is a friend of his family. They met twenty years prior, when Gazelle was just becoming a star and Nick was eight years old, a week after the Junior ranger scouts incident. *The Junior Ranger Scouts incident happens mostly as on screen, except that it is his parents that remove the muzzle. *The scene where Judy captures Duke Weaselton happens just after she joins forces with Nick. She then takes him and the flowers to meet Chief Bogo, where he is angry at her for the chaos caused, but allows her to stay on the case. This is when Mrs. Otterton enters the picture. *Gideon Grey hits rather than claws Judy's face at the start. *During the gondola scene, right after Nick tells his story, Judy also tells Nick about what Gideon Grey hitting her when they were kids before the conversation switches to the traffic cams. *The scene with Mr. Big occurs, but for a different reason, which is the trespassing only. *Nick has never met Mr. Big in person in this version and knows him only by reputation. *Nick and Mr. Big have never met before. His almost killing him and Judy was about trespassing on his business' property. *While there is the old stereotype about foxes, Robin, Marian and their family have overcome it to become respected business tycoons. *Nick has a legitimate job as a restaurant manager, though he remains sneaky and sly. *The scene at the end where Nick and Judy trick Bellwether at the museum is intact, but Judy simply banged her leg rather than cut it and bled. *Nick and Judy admit their feelings, begin their romance and kiss immediately after defeating Bellwether. *Although Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr, of course, exists, the scene in Zootopia where he appears does not happen in the fanfic and he does not make an on-screen appearance, but he and his ice cream shop are mentioned by characters and in advertising. as well as being passed by in the story. He is seen being interviewed on a TV show by a Food Channel host who is doing a "Best Desserts in Zootopia" program. *While Priscilla is present in the DMV scene, which appears in a slightly modified form, she doesn't speak, as Nick doesn't tell the joke in the fanfic. She merely looks up to see why Judy is so frustrated, and then asks Flash what was going on when Nick and Judy leave. *Nick warns Judy ahead of time about the DMV. *Nick sees Judy use the carrot pen a couple of times, but she doesn't use it on him specifically. Also, in the apology scene, Nick doesn't record her apology. *Although Nick is angry with Judy at the press conference, he is more sad than anything else due to his romantic feelings for her. *At the beginning of her concert, Gazelle calls out Nick and Judy as heroes and dedicates her performance to them for their heroism in solving the savage crisis. Category:Lists Category:Articles outside the Zootopia universe Category:Fanon Category:PrinceBalto's alternate continuity